felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Léa
Léa is a young human woman and the best friend of the giant naga Crisis. She has long brown hair, beautiful grey eyes and is often seen wearing green clothes. Léa is a tough, clever and resourceful individual, who can quickly adapt herself to new situations and is very good at surviving. Léa's most remarkable trait is her captivating and extraordinarily beautiful voice, both when she talks and when she sings. Her voice is sweet and clear and can carry a lot of power. It's difficult to not listen to Léa when she has something to say. Backstory Léa was born as a slave on Balfrezagg, a cruel and merciless world where she was subjected to the very harsh treatment reserved to those of her condition. She was assigned degrading and back-breaking labor from a young age and grew up in the midst of violence, distrust and despair. Singing was the only thing that kept Léa going on living, along with some tales of others worlds coming from a local merchant. She avidly listened to these fascinating stories depicting strange and wonderful places, later retransmitting them to others slaves in her captivating voice, as a mean to give them all some bit of hope. One day, the Balfrezagg kingdom where Léa lived was attacked and almost razed to the ground by a more advanced army coming from another world. Léa survived the assault, only to be captured by the invaders and prepared for transport to their world, still as a slave. However, due to a dimensional disturbance they were forced to pass through Felarya, where they attracted the attention of a particular blond haired naga. Although Léa's new masters were nicer than her previous ones, they still treated their slaves pretty badly, so Léa didn't shed much tears for them when Crisis ambushed and devoured them. Locked in a cage, right in the middle of the convoy during Crisis'attack, Léa saw the naga eat her new masters one by one, quickly gulping them down. When she took Léa's cage and raised it to her mouth, Léa was calmly accepting her fate and spoke to Crisis, thanking her for freeing her at least, even if for a brief instant. Léa's beautiful voice intrigued Crisis and made the naga hesitate and instead of devouring the human she talked back. Impressed by Léa's calmness, and by her voice, Crisis asked her what her story was. Léa told it and, as the great story-teller she is, managed to captivate and move the naga. A true and solid friendship progressively developed between the two. Léa was free for the first time in her life, thank to Crisis, and Crisis had found in that strange human woman a wise friend who was always up for conversation and for telling stories. And Crisis adores stories! Character Because of her harsh past, Léa has little fear of death or pain, and is able to remain perfectly calm in the face of danger. Unfortunately, that treatment also made her cold and insensitive to the misfortune of others but her closest friends, and made her consider race and species as concepts of little relevance when dealing with others. That's why Léa won't flinch watching Crisis devour another human before her eyes, and why she doesn't mind laying on her friend's belly during the digestion that follows. Sweet, gentle and affectionate toward her friends, deep inside, Léa remain a very hardened individual, cold and insensitive to mostly anything outside of her little circle. Léa values friends over anything else. To her, friends are the single most important thing in life and, in her warped vision, she could literally sacrifice entire worlds if she had to, in order to save them. She is a good friend of the fairy Subeta, because they both share the same love for exploration. The fairy once gave Léa a magical amulet as a token of their friendship. This amulet makes its wearer undetectable to the Predator sense that some Felaryan creatures possess. When she first wore it though, Léa quickly discovered that her friends possessing that sense were uncomfortable because they could see, hear, even smell her, but not sense her. Because of this, Léa doesn't wear the amulet around them as a courtesy. Vivian, one of Crisis's friends, is a good mage and has sensed a particular latent talent in Léa for magic that controls the weather. This talent has yet to develop to any real degree. Léa lives in the Giant tree with Crisis and Anna. She has her own little home, a hole in the trunk of the tree, that she arranged with furniture and her belongings. Interestingly, the hole connects to a small network of tunnels inside the bark, leading to different rooms and parts of the tree. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters